Magnetoresistance random access memory (MRAM) possesses excellent characteristics such as high-integrated level, non-volatility, high speed of read-write ability, almost unlimited read-write cycles, low power waste, and anti-irradiation ability. MRAM can be used either as an internal memory or as an external storage. As an internal memory, MRAM has the advantages of non-volatility, high speed of read-write ability and anti-irradiation compared to the Dynamic Random Access Memory (DRAM). As an external storage, MRAM has the advantages of high speed of read-write ability, low power waste, and long working life compared to current standard flash memory. MRAM also has the advantages of having no moving elements compared to hard disc and as easy to use as flash memory. In order to adapt to the traditional lithography process, currently published MRAM fabrication usually is constructed on the hard substrates such as silicon or aluminum-base alloy. Because of the hardness of the substrates, this MRAM has much higher stiffness which results in much lower shock resistance, higher breakability, and lower portability.